Chrono Trigger: Weapons of FATE
by Vampire Smile
Summary: In the future FATE has returned, and it plans on taking over the past and the future.
1. Prologue

_VS: Alright, so after a debate in my head of which story idea I should do, this is what I chose._

Chrono Trigger, Weapons of FATE:

After the Dream Devourer's defeat at the hands of Serge and his friends it seemed to be over. The threat of Lavos had been extinguished and the timelines were merged to create a happier one. However, this peace would not last; Serge had memories of Kid, a girl who no one knew. Meanwhile in the future of 2300 A.D. there was a different problem.

"Did you find any of them?" A boy asked.

The boy was about eighteen, he had red hair and eyes. He was wearing a red undershirt and a black coat over it; he had on red and black pants, and red shoes. He was carrying two katanas on his hilt. The boy was standing on a ruined hill, staring at the Geno Dome

"Only one Gabriel." Another man said.

This man walked up the hill, he had light purple hair and dark eyes that were covered by small glasses. He looked like he was 23 years old. He was wearing a blue cloak that was open, a purple undershirt, and blue and purple pants. He was carrying a large robotic staff with a vertical hole in it.

"Damn…Well which one?" Gabriel asked.

"Noah." The older man replied. "Hey! Where's Samantha?"

"Over here Luke!" the voice of a very young girl said.

The girl ran up from behind Gabriel, she had light blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and light blue pants, and she had on pink sandals. The girl was carrying a silver shotgun with a pink rabbit on it.

A man walked up to the group, he had red hair and eyes, and a robotic arm that was spray painted red. He was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves torn off, and a red cape. He was wearing darker red pants with a black dragon on the legs. He wasn't wearing shoes, revealing metallic red legs. On his back was a red staff with two diamond shaped blades on either ends with red tips.

"Those who defy FATE shall die." The man said.

"You're not a very good friend Noah." Gabriel said sarcastically.

Noah's normally emotionless eyes twitched, before he drew his staff. In response Gabriel got out his two katanas, one had a red blade and the other was black, and there was a chain that connected them by the hilt. Noah charged at Gabriel, spinning his staff as he went. Noah tried to stab Gabriel, but the latter grabbed the blade of Noah's staff with the chain that connected his blades. Gabriel lifted his swords and stabbed them into Noah's shoulder, one of the blades stabbed into his flesh but the other couldn't break the steel of Noah's cyborg arm. Noah pulled his staff out of the chain, then prepared to stab Gabriel in the chest. Before Noah could kill Gabriel he was shot in the wound in his left shoulder by Samantha. Luke walked up behind Noah, then put his own staff to the cyborg's neck, a laser scythe blade came out of the hole.

"Alright Noah, we need some passwords, then maybe we'll let you live." Luke said.

Noah seemed un-phased, a tube appeared out of his cyborg arm and flame shot out of it. Noah began to spin around, creating a tornado of fire; Luke had to jump back to avoid getting burned. Noah kept spinning, but he was stopped by a dark red fireball that came out of Gabriel's arm. Noah stopped spinning, the fire dying down and the tube went back into his arm.

"I have new orders." Noah said.

Noah walked back towards the Geno Dome, shoving Luke away when he tried to stop him.


	2. Army

_VS: Alright, so that was a prologue, this next chapter will have nothing to do with Gabriel, Luke, Samantha, or Noah. Oh, and sorry about the wait, but I finally beat the Dream Devourer._

Chapter 1, Army:

"Where are we?" Lucca asked out loud.

Crono, Marle, and Lucca had used the Epoch to find Crono's mother after she went through the Time Warp, and right now they were in a time that none of them recognized. They were in a grassy area, somewhere near the ocean. It looked peaceful, but there were some very unsettling things about this time, the sea and the sky both looked gray, and there were human skeletons randomly lying around the grass.

"This is weird…" Crono said.*

Marle prepared to voice her opinion on their time, but a bullet whizzed right past her head, causing her a few minutes of deafness.

"That was a warning shot." An unfamiliar voice said, coming from behind and above the group.

They all turned to look for the source of the voice, and a saw a small group standing on top of a far off cliff. At the head of the group was a man wearing a black turtleneck that went up to his mouth, black pants, black shoes, and black sunglasses. To go along with his theme of black his hair was black, and he was holding a black sniper rifle. Behind him were a dozen men, wearing black armor with purple helmets. They were carrying sniper rifles and swords.

"Come with us." The leader shouted again, despite the fact that he was a leader, he looked young, about twenty-seven.

Crono, Marle, and Lucca hesitated, but the leader aimed his gun at them.

"Next time I shoot to kill!" He shouted.

With that, the group of three walked towards the small army, the leader kept his gun aimed at the group. When Crono, Marle, and Lucca reached the cliff they walked up, then stood there in front of the soldiers.

"Drop your weapons, then raise your raise your hands." The leader instructed them.

Crono grabbed Dreamseeker, but instead of dropping it he pulled it out and charged at the leader. Crono slashed at the leader, knocking his sniper rifle out of his hand and off of the cliff. Lucca was shooting at the soldiers, including one that was about to kill Crono. When the soldier fell, the leader took his sword and used it to fight Crono. Crono slashed at the leader, but the latter blocked, then tried to slash vertically at Crono. Crono raised his blade to defend himself, then slashed the leader across the stomach. The two exchanged blows, the leader clearly wasn't a swordsman, so Crono had the upper hand. Marle had ducked behind a rock and started shooting soldiers with her Venus bow, but the arrows didn't make it through the soldiers' armor. Finally, Crono and the leader of the soldiers stabbed each other through the stomach at the same time, bringing both of them to their knees. The leader pulled up his shirt and grabbed a dagger from a holster, and prepared to slash Crono's throat. Before the leader could kill Crono he was shot in the left eye by an arrow, knocking him unconscious after a gasp. Crono also also fell unconscious, leaving Lucca and Marle to fight the remaining six soldiers.

"Stop right there!" Another unfamiliar voice shouted.

Lucca turned to see another small army, although it was bigger than the army they had been fighting. Instead of black armor they were wearing light purple armor, and their leader was a large man with light green hair and eyes. He was wearing a purple vest that showed his muscles, and green pants. He was carrying a very large sword behind him.

"Oh great, another nut-job." Lucca commented.

"What're you talking about?" Marle asked while she turned around. "Oh…" She said.

The army walked up the cliff, the soldiers surrounded Lucca and Marle, while the black armored soldiers joined with the purple ones. The large man walked towards the unconscious Crono and the man he had fought, and stood over them.

"So this is where he went?" The large man asked. "Alright, you six," The large man pointed at the black-clad soldiers. "Take the girls. You guys take this kid." The large man pointed at Crono. "And I'll take Hawk."

The large man picked up the man Crono had fought, Hawk, by the collar, while the black-armored soldiers picked up Marle and Lucca, also by the collars, and the purple-clad soldiers picked up Crono. They carried them down the hill and towards a large, metallic dome. When they reached the door the large man used his free hand to enter the pass-code of the base, and he walked into the large dome, followed by the soldiers.

---

When Crono woke up he was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room, Lucca and Marle were sitting next to him.

"Crono you're awake." Marle said happily before standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Crono asked, very confused.

"Well, after you passed out another small army came, led by some big guy. They took us to the base and healed you. The man you fought is arguing with the big guy. And the guy you fought is named Hawk." Lucca explained quickly.

---

"You made a dumbass mistake." The large man said. "And now six men had to pay for it."

"Whatever Feyne…" Hawk grunted.

The large man, Feyne, punched Hawk in the face, breaking his nose. Hawk glared at Feyne, then spit in his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Feyne shouted.

Feyne got out his sword, and prepared to kill Hawk.

"Enough. You can't punish Hawk for trying to do something. It's more than you've done." A new voice said.

Feyne halted when he heard the voice, because it belonged to the leader of the army. A man walked up behind Feyne, it was Wazuki, wearing the clothes of Dark Serge.

_VS: So that ends the first chapter._

*Yes, Crono can talk.


End file.
